Le Bal de la mort verte
by Ms Pimprenelle
Summary: Miss Bingley souhaite que son bal reste dans les mémoires. Son voeu va être exaucé. (Traduction de The Green Ball)


Une traduction rapide de _The Green Ball_, probablement entachée de maladresses. Quelques notes en fin de récit.

* * *

**Netherfield, le 26 novembre**

Louisa Hurst soupira.

« Caroline, voilà cinq jours que vous revoyez tout dans les moindres détails. Vous avez envoyé de nombreux domestiques à Londres — par ce temps épouvantable — pour vous en apporter tout ce que vous ne pensiez pas trouver à Meryton. Les invités seront là dans une heure, et vous voulez encore que nous parlions de vos préparatifs ? Reste-t-il un seul sujet que vous n'ayez pas déjà couvert ?

— Vraiment, Louisa! s'indigna sa soeur cadette. Bien sûr, le voisinage se serait contenté de moins, mais ne voyez-vous pas que c'est là ma chance d'impressionner Mr Darcy et de le convaincre que j'ai toutes les qualités requises pour être son épouse ?

— J'espère pour vous qu'il aime le vert.»

Voyant que sa soeur ne comptait pas en dire plus, Miss Bingley tourna les talons et s'en fut trouver la gouvernante afin de vérifier que tout était parfait, depuis le feuillage artificiel jusqu'au blanc-manger auquel elle avait fait ajouter un pigment que l'on commençait à peine à trouver. C'était un vert vif du plus bel effet, et contrairement à d'autres, il ne s'altèrerait pas au fil du temps. Bien sûr, pour un dessert, cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais les draperies que Miss Bingley avait commandées pour l'occasion et les robes qu'elle s'était fait faire garderaient toujours leur éclat.

Après que Mrs Nicholls lui eut assuré que les chandelles, vertes également, étaient toutes en place et n'attendaient que son signal pour être allumées, Miss Bingley se permit enfin de se détendre quelque peu. Elle avait souffert de maux de tête à mesure que le jour du bal approchait, et elle espérait que cela ne viendrait pas gâcher son plaisir lors de la soirée.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Les invités trouvèrent l'agencement des salons exquis et l'en complimentèrent. Deux choses venaient jeter une ombre sur sa félicité : son frère et Miss Bennet semblaient perdus l'un dans les yeux de l'autre, et Mr Darcy n'avait dansé qu'avec Eliza Bennet. Cependant, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure, car ces derniers semblaient fâchés lorsque leur danse s'était achevée, et Mr Darcy avait ensuite regardé attentivement Charles et Jane ; un froncement de sourcil lui échappait occasionnellement. Miss Bingley était certaine que leur ami saurait décourager un attachement entre les deux jeunes gens, et ce d'autant plus que le reste de la famille Bennet semblait déterminé à montrer à quel point les convenances lui importaient peu.

Les Bennet étaient venus avec un cousin qui s'était montré prolixe dans ses louanges au sujet de la décoration. Miss Bingley avait cru comprendre qu'il devait hériter du domaine familial et était le bénéficiaire d'une cure dans le Kent. La fille de sa bienfaitrice, disait-il, aimait beaucoup la couleur verte et avait fait récemment redécorer sa suite dans la même teinte de vert que Miss Bingley avait choisie pour son bal, et était vêtue de vert presque tous les jours. Même ses bas étaient teints ! Baissant les yeux, l'hôtesse de la soirée soupira, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu elle-même une telle idée.

Après plusieurs danses, l'heure du dîner arriva, et les invités s'extasièrent à nouveau en passant à la salle à manger. Lorsque les entremets verts furent servis, Miss Bingley était assurée que son bal resterait longtemps gravé dans la mémoire de ses voisins.

Puis tout commença à aller de travers. Tout d'abord, Miss Bingley n'y accorda pas d'importance. Miss Lydia Bennet se plaignait d'avoir mal au ventre et à la gorge, mais cela n'était en rien surprenant étant donné le nombre de coupes de punch qu'elle avait bues. Tout comme les desserts, la boisson avait été colorée en vert, et des épices venues des Indes venaient la parfumer. C'était là une dépense extravagante, mais Miss Bingley était très fière du résultat, même s'il n'était pas apprécié à sa juste valeur par les gens comme Lydia Bennet. Cette dernière avait commencé à rendre gorge. Miss Bingley, écoeurée par ce spectacle, détermina de parler à son frère aussitôt qu'elle le pouvait, sans attendre que Mr Darcy le fît.

Elle cherchait Charles et fit la grimace en voyait qu'il était toujours sous le charme de Miss Bennet. Il n'avait même pas touché à son assiette, et son verre était encore plein. Jane Benent était dans le même état et, l'espace d'un instant, Miss Bingley se sentit coupable lorsqu'elle vit que Jane Bennet était dans le même état,à l'idée de la peine que les jeunes gens allaient sans doute éprouver. Hélas, même si la jeune fille était charmante et qu'elle et Charles s'aimaient mutuellement, il était impensable que les Bingley s'alliassent à une telle famille. Mr Darcy n'était plus dans la salle à manger, et Miss Bingley fronça les sourcils en réalisant que Miss Eliza en était également absente ; leurs assiettes paraissaient à peine entamées. Ils avaient été assis à côté de Mrs Bennet qui, tout en dégustant son entremets coloré, se réjouissait de la conquête qu'avait faite sa fille aînée.

Une recherche plus poussée permit à Miss Bingley de déterminer que ses invités manquants étaient tous les deux sur le balcon. Eliza paraissait fort mal à l'aise — étant donnée l'attitude de sa famille, cela était compréhensible — et Mr Darcy, un peu à l'écart, la regardait d'un air soucieux. Cela n'était pas très satisfaisant, mais la situation pouvait être pire.

Elle empira.

Miss Mary Bennet avait tout juste fini de se rendre ridicule en chantant, aidée en cela par son père, quand presque toutes les personnes réunies dans la pièce eurent à se plaindre des même maux de Miss Lydia avaient expérimentés plus tôt dans la soirée, et bien plus encore. A peine une heure après que le souper fut terminé, la salle de bal était pleine de cris, de gémissements, et de puanteur. Les musiciens s'étaient enfuis, et l'un ou l'autre des domestiques avait dû courir chercher l'apothicaire, car Mr Jones arriva bientôt. Ce temps parut fort long à tous les invités, qu'ils fussent de ceux qui souffraient ou parmi les rares personnes qui avaient été épargnées.

Ne sachant pas si un aliment ayant été servi était à l'origine de cette désolation ou si un des convives, souffrant, avait contaminé les autres, Mr Jones décréta que Netherfield serait mis en quarantaine jusqu'à ce qu'aucun nouveau cas de maladie ne soit constaté. Cette décision fut fort mal accueillie par la poignée de personnes qui étaient encore en bonne santé, mais elles se résignèrent bientôt à leur sort et, plutôt que de se tordre les mains d'inquiétude, entreprirent de s'occuper des malades. Les chandelles brûlèrent jusqu'au bout, l'aube vint, et les invalides furent installés aussi bien que possible dans les différentes pièces de la grande demeure.

Au grand soulagement de ceux qui ne se tordaient pas de douleur, personne d'autre ne fut touché. La tristesse dominait, cependant, car aucune famille n'était épargnée par la maladie, et il devint rapidement clair que rien ne pouvait guérir leurs proches. Après un jour d'observation, Mr Jones jugea qu'il était superflu d'isoler la maison, et les domestiques des maisons voisines vinrent relayer ceux de Netherfield. Les invités épargnés demeurèrent au chevet des malades, mais la seule chose qui pouvait être faite était de veiller tant bien que mal à leur confort. La plupart des invités, ainsi que quelques domestiques de Netherfield, moururent le lendemain ou le surlendemain. D'autres virent leur agonie se prolonger quelques semaines avant de succomber.

Parmi les survivants, on comptait les deux aînées des demoiselles Bennet, Mr Bingley, et son ami. Ces derniers ne souhaitant ni rester à Netherfield, ni quitter le voisinage, il fut décidé que les messieurs viendraient s'installer à Longbourn. Mrs Long, qui avait perdu ses deux nièces, viendrait tenir compagnie à Jane et Elizabeth plutôt que de rentrer dans une maison vide. Elle partit vivre chez un neveu après que la jeune soeur de Mr Darcy et sa dame de compagnie vinrent les rejoindre. Le jeune homme avait d'abord pensé retourner à Londres, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son ami seul face à son deuil ; le fait que cette situation lui permît de rester en compagnie de la seconde des demoiselles Bennet pouvait être pour quelque chose dans sa décision de rester.

Mr Bennet était mort avant Mr Collins, et il se passa quelque temps avant que le nouveau propriétaire de Longbourn pût être identifié, ce qui facilita le séjour du petit groupe et permit aux jeunes filles de se faire à l'idée de devoir quitter le domaine. Lorsque l'héritier de Mr Collins prit possession des lieux, les demoiselles Bennet s'installèrent à Londres chez leur oncle et leur tante Gardiner. Les jeunes gens avaient commencé à leur faire une cour qui, en raison de leur deuil, ne pouvait être que discrète ; ils les suivirent. Un double mariage fut célébré peu de temps avant Noël l'année suivante.

Bien qu'il ne fût jamais prouvé que cela ait joué un rôle dans cette tragédie, il fut longtemps impossible de trouver dans les environs de Meryton la moindre trace de vert sur du tissu ou dans une assiette.

* * *

**Notes : **

J'avais écrit cette histoire à partir de l'amorce suivante: "les morts hautes en couleurs des personnages que vous aimez le moins". Impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à de la peinture — ou plus généralement à des couleurs. La noyade dans un pot de peinture me semblant un peu trop incongrue, j'avais effectué quelques recherches avant de me décider.

A propos de la couleur verte : les pigments verts sont assez faciles à obtenir à partir d'éléments naturels, mais la teinte se dégrade avec le temps. Pendant longtemps, pour obtenir un tissu vert, il fallait d'abord le teindre en jaune, puis en bleu, ce qui était un procédé assez coûteux. Les artistes et artisans créèrent des pigments artificiels qui, eux, étaient stables, mais avec un _léger_ inconvénient : leur toxicité. Le vert de Scheele était très à la mode pendant la Régence anglaise. Le vert de Paris, encore plus vif et lui aussi à base d'arsenic, fut créé entre 1812 et 1814.

A propos des symptômes de l'empoisonnement aigu à l'arsenic : n'ayant pas eu à lire Madame Bovary pendant ma scolarité, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point les divers romans policiers que j'ai lus passaient sous silence les souffrances causées par ce poison. Maux de ventre, vomissements, diarrhée apparaissent dès les premières heures après son ingestion, mais la personne met quelques jours à quelques semaines avant de mourir.


End file.
